Poetry by CarolAnne
by believable-pen
Summary: Some more of my poems


_**No one shines brighter [To John]**_

_**No one shines brighter in my eyes**_

_**Than the man who stands by my side**_

_**We are so wonderful together**_

_**There's so much happiness I just can't hide**_

_**We are like kids in a sweet shop**_

_**With out hands in the cookie jar**_

_**I have so much love in my heart**_

_**I'm happy to be where you are**_

_**I love to wake up in the morning**_

_**Knowing that you are by my side**_

_**With that wonderful smile on your face**_

_**And a joy that you just can't hide**_

_**So never worry that I feel left out**_

_**Or that you don't notice me more**_

_**I'm happy you have a career**_

_**Find me waiting at the stage door**_

_**Thousands of fans adore you**_

_**But I know you'll come home to me**_

_**And we will make love all night long**_

_**For our love was meant to be**_

_**The light in your eyes is amazing**_

_**The love in your heart is so true**_

_**Being married to you is like heaven**_

_**For you belong to me too**_

_**Always say the words I long to hear **_

_**And never leave me in the dark**_

_**Stay by my side forever**_

_**And keep my love in your heart**_

_**May our lives go on forever**_

_**May we bathe in love from above**_

_**May our lives be forever fulfilled**_

_**May our lives be filled with love**_

_**Love from Scott**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What Gareth should say to all those fuckers out there**_

_**So What!**_

_**So what if I don't conform**_

_**To the way they want to see me**_

_**So what if my clothes are torn**_

_**It's the way I want to be**_

_**Why should I be the one to change**_

_**To fit in with society**_

_**When everywhere I look**_

_**They all give the finger to me**_

_**I dress the way I want to**_

_**I say what's on my mind**_

_**I don't bow down to others**_

_**I'm my own man, you'll find**_

_**I write the words I want to sing**_

_**And the fans all gather round**_

_**They don't find my words offensive**_

_**They enjoy me 'Making Sound'**_

_**One day I'll find the part that's right**_

_**The one that's just for me**_

_**And I will rub their noses in it**_

_**Just you wait and see**_

_**So what if I sing in a band**_

_**And like to swear when I sing**_

_**So what if I scream and shout**_

_**I'm just doing my own thing**_

_**Someday when my ship comes in**_

_**And I'm rollin' in all that dough**_

_**Those fuckers who now want to know me**_

_**Well, I'll tell them where to go**_

_**No more will I let it get to me**_

_**Or drag me into despair**_

_**For I will rise above it**_

_**Look to the top, you'll find me there**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ode To Loving Ianto**_

_**I have been alive forever it seems**_

_**Not really falling in love**_

_**Just sleeping with whoever**_

_**Until the next one came along**_

_**But when I fell for you it was different**_

_**Than any love I had before**_

_**You made me feel like I was living**_

_**Not just existing I wanted more**_

_**You made my life worth living**_

_**Not just here from day to day**_

_**You filled my world with meaning**_

_**In every single way**_

_**No one else has made me feel **_

_**The way you do today**_

_**Like jumping through hoops for you**_

_**To please you in every way**_

_**I know you won't be here forever**_

_**And that you must die someday**_

_**But we will live life to the full**_

_**In every possible way**_

_**I never thought that I would fall**_

_**So completely for someone**_

_**But now I know it was meant to be**_

_**My heartstrings have come undone**_

_**Your voice to me is like music**_

_**You smile brightens up the room**_

_**Your laughter makes me happy**_

_**We'll be together again quite soon**_

_**I love you with every beat of my heart**_

_**I know you feel the same for me**_

_**And every time we touch**_

_**The love we feel is like electricity**_

_**So say you'll never stray far from me**_

_**And keep me wrapped in your love**_

_**And I will try and protect you**_

_**Cocooned in my everlasting love**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ode to a lost love**_

_**The sky seems so blue today**_

_**It should be dark and black**_

_**Because you've left and gone away**_

_**My heart knows your not coming back**_

_**You left me for another lover**_

_**With no explanation why**_

_**But my heart want no other**_

_**I just want to lay down and die**_

_**All I ever did was give you love**_

_**But you broke my heart in two**_

_**I thought God sent you from above**_

_**But I was so wrong about you**_

_**How could you treat my heart so bad**_

_**When you know our love was true**_

_**My nights are all so dark and sad**_

_**And my days are spent without you**_

_**There will come a day you'll miss me**_

_**When your heart returns my call**_

_**And you'll come running back to me**_

_**And we'll try to forget it all**_

_**Life will be so much better then**_

_**When our hearts they beat as one**_

_**Together we will be again**_

_**And my sky will see the sun**_

_**The sky is so blue today**_

_**And my life is so full of love**_

_**For I know you'll never go away**_

_**It's a sign from up above**_

_**We'll grow old together**_

_**Share hope and dreams as one**_

_**You'll be with me forever**_

_**My moon, my stars, my sun **_

_**This tale has a happy ending**_

_**Beside me you will always stay**_

_**All hearts broken, are for mending**_

_**All dreams dreamed are on display**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The One**_

_**I loved you from the first day**_

_**Though I knew it could never be**_

_**You could never love someone**_

_**Another man like me**_

_**So I kept it all deep inside**_

_**Never to let you know**_

_**Just watching you from afar**_

_**Wondering how far I should go**_

_**Do I tell you how I feel?**_

_**And face rejection there?**_

_**Do I just keep my mouth shut?**_

_**Or would you really care?**_

_**It's been two months since Lisa**_

_**It's left you vulnerable and weak**_

_**Do I now tell you how I feel?**_

_**Is it now my time to speak?**_

_**But I'll go on believing**_

_**That there is a chance for me**_

_**To get inside your heart**_

_**To a place where I'll be free**_

_**Free to show you how I feel**_

_**To hold you, love you, care**_

_**I will never let you go**_

_**If you'll just let me in there**_

_**I must keep my hopes alive**_

_**And pray one day you'll see**_

_**That no on else can love you**_

_**Half as much as me**_

_**You are the one I dream of**_

_**The one my heart will only love**_

_**You are the only one for me**_

_**I've been searching for you all my life **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**In Dreams**_

_**When I dream, I dream of you**_

_**Even though you are not here with me**_

_**My mind is filled with visions of you**_

_**Even though you are not close to me**_

_**I see you so clearly in my dreams**_

_**That I can't believe your gone**_

_**You seem so real in my dreams**_

_**Now I don't want to carry on**_

_**Living without you isn't living at all**_

_**It's just moving from day to day**_

_**Living without you is painful, and yet**_

_**I wouldn't have it any other way**_

_**I lost you once, I won't lose you again**_

_**Even though this pain is so hard to take**_

_**But I just grin and bare it **_

_**For a stronger man of me it will make**_

_**If I see you in my dreams**_

_**At least I have you with me**_

_**If I only have you in dreams**_

_**Then that's the best of you in me**_

_**I will mourn you my whole life**_

_**Have you here in my heart**_

_**I will hold you close to me**_

_**Then we'll never be apart**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What Is Life?**_

_**Do you know the meaning of life?**_

_**Can you explain what it means?**_

_**I can't get my head round it**_

_**Life isn't quite what it seems**_

_**We're born, we get older, we die**_

_**Is there nothing worth while in between?**_

_**I just plod on from day to day**_

_**To me life is just once more scene**_

_**It's like what you see at the movies**_

_**With actors on the big screen**_

_**You go to school, get married, you grow old**_

_**You just exist in between**_

_**Maybe I'll find out one day**_

_**And it will become quite clear**_

_**If I met someone special**_

_**And they want to hold me near**_

_**Well get married, have children**_

_**And there will be nothing to fear**_

_**We will live happily**_

_**And I won't shed a tear**_

_**But until that time, I'll wonder**_

_**Because I'm not a seer**_

_**I can't predict my future **_

_**I can't stand and cheer**_

_**The meaning of life eludes us**_

_**We just stand back and hope **_

_**That life treats us all well**_

_**And with all events, we'll cope**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What Is Life?**_

_**Do you know the meaning of life?**_

_**Can you explain what it means?**_

_**I can't get my head round it**_

_**Life isn't quite what it seems**_

_**We're born, we get older, we die**_

_**Is there nothing worth while in between?**_

_**I just plod on from day to day**_

_**To me life is just once more scene**_

_**It's like what you see at the movies**_

_**With actors on the big screen**_

_**You go to school, get married, you grow old**_

_**You just exist in between**_

_**Maybe I'll find out one day**_

_**And it will become quite clear**_

_**If I met someone special**_

_**And they want to hold me near**_

_**Well get married, have children**_

_**And there will be nothing to fear**_

_**We will live happily**_

_**And I won't shed a tear**_

_**But until that time, I'll wonder**_

_**Because I'm not a seer**_

_**I can't predict my future **_

_**I can't stand and cheer**_

_**The meaning of life eludes us**_

_**We just stand back and hope **_

_**That life treats us all well**_

_**And with all events, we'll cope**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I just can't see any point in going on**_

_**My life is so empty since you've been gone**_

_**Long lonely days and endless nights**_

_**All my happiness has been lost from sight**_

_**The earth holds nothing for me**_

_**So what good to them will I be**_

_**I have to go, to leave this place**_

_**Find another life in outer space**_

_**My heart is ripped out, I'm shattered**_

_**I've lost the only love that ever mattered**_

_**Don't beg me to stay it's too painful**_

_**I'd be no use to you at all **_

_**Just let me go and find some peace**_

_**There's nothing here, there's too much space**_

_**I might return, but I don't know when**_

_**But I won't be running Torchwood ever again**_

_**They let me down, they took my love**_

_**He's in another world so far above**_

_**I'll mourn for him a thousand years**_

_**I'll visit his grave, I'll cry my tears**_

_**Ianto Jones won't be a blip in time**_

_**He was the love of my life, he was all mine**_

_**Don't ask me to explain, this feeling inside**_

_**Most of the time I just want to run and hide**_

_**Away from all love, all happiness**_

_**My hours are so empty, my life is a mess**_

_**I waited a dozen lifetimes for true love**_

_**Then someone took him up high, somewhere above **_

_**Ianto Jones was my love, my soul mate**_

_**Why did he die, was it his fate?**_

_**To love me and leave me in so short a time**_

_**To leave me still wanting, not forever mine**_

_**I'm battered, I'm bruised, my head is reeling**_

_**I'm frozen, I'm numb, I've lost all feeling**_

_**Once so alive, now I feel dead**_

_**So many bad thoughts spin round in my head**_

_**Maybe one day, if the Gods are kind**_

_**I'll find another love, but keep Ianto in mind**_

_**For on one can ever take his place**_

_**Such fun, such beauty, and so much grace**_

_**I'll carry a picture of him in my heart**_

_**Will remember his face, though we're apart**_

_**For I am immortal, I won't ever die**_

_**So I'll just roam the planets in the sky**_

_**And if my life comes to an end**_

_**I'll look back and remember when**_

_**I loved a man called Ianto Jones**_

_**And my heart belonged to him alone**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Life After Lisa**_

_**I know I said I hated you**_

_**That I wished you were dead**_

_**But I was really confused back then**_

_**With too much going on in my head**_

_**I hope you know, I didn't mean it**_

_**I was upset and distraught**_

_**Deep down inside I really loved you**_

_**But I know my confession means naught**_

_**Just know that I except I was wrong**_

_**That nothing could be done**_

_**You see, I truly loved Lisa**_

_**A thought she was the One**_

_**But that first night I met you**_

_**I knew right then and there**_

_**That now I loved another**_

_**And it wasn't really fair**_

_**I lost my heart to another man**_

_**But I couldn't believe it was you**_

_**The very man I would deceive**_

_**Had won my heart, that's true**_

_**How do I explain this to you?**_

_**How do I express how I feel?**_

_**Would you just reject me?**_

_**Or listen to my appeal?**_

_**Some days are easier than others**_

_**I can hold my feelings within**_

_**But then I think I've blown it**_

_**And hold my breath again**_

_**Why is this love so difficult?**_

_**Why do I feel all this pain?**_

_**Maybe I should just confess all to you**_

_**So I can start loving again**_

_**You make it look so easy**_

_**But it's so hard for me**_

_**To show you just how much I care**_

_**And to set my feelings free**_

_**If it hadn't been for Lisa**_

_**We would never have met**_

_**My heart would never know true love**_

_**Are you falling in love with me yet?**_

_**Okay, I've told you everything**_

_**These feelings I have inside**_

_**Now I won't have to bite my tongue**_

_**But can say, 'I love you', with pride**_

_**To hear you say you love me too**_

_**Is all I want to hear**_

_**To hear your heartbeat close to mine**_

_**Each time you hold me near**_

_**I hold my breath as you approach**_

_**A smile upon your face**_

_**You tell me that you love me, too**_

_**With style and so much grace**_

_**So deep in love with you am I**_

_**I've lost all sense of time**_

_**And as I hold you close tonight**_

_**You whisper, you are mine **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ianto Jones**_

_**From the moment I first met you**_

_**I knew you were the one**_

_**Such a serious young man**_

_**Just in need of some fun**_

_**Your heart was just so pure**_

_**Your thoughts were all brand new**_

_**I knew you were the one**_

_**But only I then knew**_

_**Your heart belonged to another**_

_**But was broken and thrown aside**_

_**By other's intervention**_

_**She was never to be your bride**_

_**You looked to me for guidance**_

_**To mend your broken heart**_

_**To take you under my wing**_

_**That was my main part**_

_**But love was to take over**_

_**Ianto Jones you won my heart**_

_**In love with you I'd be**_

_**Until in death we would part **_

_**No other man has loved me**_

_**The way this young man does**_

_**Having him beside me**_

_**Has got to be a plus**_

_**Others knew about him**_

_**The love that we both shared**_

_**We'll live long together**_

_**A very happy pair**_

_**I see a change in him now**_

_**That happy, carefree smile**_

_**For we will make it somehow**_

_**And be happy all the while**_

_**He'll grow old beside me**_

_**It's Ianto Jones and Captain Jack**_

_**He was sent here for me**_

_**Now that I look back**_

_**I will live on forever**_

_**When he finally leaves this world**_

_**But I will forget him never**_

_**I'll shout his name out loud**_

_**God was never on my side**_

_**For he took you away from me**_

_**Never again to be your guide**_

_**Or have you close to me**_

_**I think of that young man**_

_**Who then stood at my side**_

_**And the love I had for Ianto**_

_**The faith, the joy, the pride**_

_**Now you sit up high on clouds**_

_**Of white and golden hew**_

_**But oh how still my heart pounds**_

_**To just be there with you**_

_**Say that you will wait for me**_

_**Until my immortal life is through**_

_**I'll be as faithful as can be**_

_**Until I am back beside you**_

_**We will live on together**_

_**In God's great heaven up high**_

_**Yes we will be there forever**_

_**Never having to say goodbye**_

_**My life may never end**_

_**Earthbound I will be**_

_**Thinking of you always**_

_**Still wanting you with me**_

_**My days are filled with emptiness**_

_**My nights are long and black**_

_**Without Ianto in my life**_

_**Please, God, I want him back! **_

_**Please just take my life now **_

_**I'll give my life away**_

_**Just to be with him**_

_**For a lifelong day**_

_**I know my wishes won't come true**_

_**I must go on this way**_

_**My wish is just to be with you**_

_**So I'll pray and pray and pray**_

_**And maybe God will hear**_

_**And take pity on this man**_

_**I let me die and be with Ianto**_

_**That has to be his plan**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The sky seems to be bluer**_

_**Now that you are in my life**_

_**The nights sky is much clearer**_

_**My world is free from strife**_

_**Your smile lights up my life**_

_**Your eyes tell of dreams to come**_

_**Your honesty speaks volumes**_

_**And of love in the songs you hum**_

_**With you here by my side**_

_**I can conquer all my fears**_

_**We'll live out our days**_

_**For the next fifty some odd years**_

_**On summer days or winter nights**_

_**Together we will be**_

_**Let our love shine brightly**_

_**For all the world to see**_

_**You are my friend and partner**_

_**You're my soul mate too**_

_**Let loves light shine brightly**_

_**For our whole lives through**_

_**You ask how much I love you**_

_**Mere words they will not do**_

_**My love encompasses the world**_

_**And comes back to us two**_

_**The sun shone bright the day we first met**_

_**You turn my dark days light**_

_**The days are not at their brightest yet**_

_**But oh, how I love the night**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**My Life's Goin' Great**_

_**The show's a success**_

_**The book's just come out**_

_**My life's going great**_

_**Without a doubt**_

_**There's Children in Need**_

_**To look forward to**_

_**When that's all over**_

_**I can be with you**_

_**The DVD is out soon**_

_**The Panto is next**_

_**Life's goin' great**_

_**I have to confess **_

_**I've got you in my life**_

_**There's my family and friends**_

_**Who could want more?**_

_**Arh, now that depends**_

_**Just been on TV**_

_**Got more to do**_

_**It's all goin' great**_

_**For me and you**_

_**You are content**_

_**To be by my side**_

_**To watch from the wings**_

_**To let me decide**_

_**With you I'm complete**_

_**With you in my life**_

_**You calm my worries**_

_**And keep away strife**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**While I'm away**_

_**When I'm not here**_

_**You know I won't stray **_

_**My year is all planned**_

_**But I don't mind**_

_**Doing TV or Theatre**_

_**Of any kind**_

_**But maybe next year**_

_**We'll get a break**_

_**When the Panto is over**_

_**A holiday we'll take**_

_**We'll go on safari**_

_**Or snorkel or fly**_

_**Being happy together**_

_**Just you and I**_

_**Then it's back to work**_

_**For me and you**_

_**Doing the things**_

_**We love to do**_


End file.
